


Dragons in Juvie

by GachMoBrea



Series: Sometimes You Need A Dragon [8]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Dragon!Mick, Dragons, Fights, First Meeting, Gen, Juvie, Juvinile Delinquents, Teen!Len, Teen!Mick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts on how a "First Meeting" with Len & Dragon Mick might have gone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragons in Juvie

Keeping his dragon side was hard when he was locked up. It made Mick antsy.  
So, to prevent himself from eating the other punks in Juvie, Mick tended to throw himself into every fight he could.

Which is how he met Snart.

The shrimp of a kid was getting a beat down by some of the other bigger kids.  
That didn't seem fair, so Mick jumped on the biggest kid and almost tore the group to pieces. He couldn't control his shielding too well back then, so his "true" eyes scared away whoever wasn't already bleeding.

Grinning, he turned to the shrimp.  
Cool blue eyes stared at Mick, but that wasn't the most interesting thing.  
What interested Mick, and even his dragon self, was the fact that the kid was smirking at him.  
Not cowering. Not screaming or crying or looking like a bunny about to be eaten.  
The shrimp was sizing Mick up like he wanted to take him apart.

"Name's, Mick," he pulled the shrimp to his feet. "You?"  
"Snart," the shrimp answered, letting go once he was standing to brush the dirt from his clothes. "Len Snart."  
"Well, Snart," Mick grinned as he forced his eyes to turn back human. "Wanna tour of the place?"  
"Sure," Snart shrugged.

As they walked the perimeter of the fence, Snart glanced over to Mick.  
"You do that eye thing often?"  
"Only when I get excited," Mick chuckled.  
"What happens if you get angry?"  
"Then things get really weird."  
That made Snart go quiet for a minute. When he spoke again, he was trying to hide a small smile, "I can handle weird."

Mick liked the shrimp.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own "The Flash" or "DC Legends of Tomorrow" nor do I own either shows Characters.


End file.
